


Birthday love

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara surprises Leonard for his birthday!





	Birthday love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to Wentworth and I wrote this fic at 3 A.M so bear with me!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

_“Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Leonard…_

_Happy birthday to you.”_

Sara sang softly as she approached Leonard; holding a birthday cake she must have baked herself on her hands. It was a normal sized cake and she had frosted it with white frosting as well as she could. Leonard noticed that she had drawn small snowflakes on the sides of the cake and written ‘Happy birthday Len’ in cursive on the top using blue icing. Sara had put immense effort in this, as she usually couldn’t even boil an egg correctly alone. But she knew that Leonard loathed his birthday and probably did it to show him how much she cared about him.

She respected his wishes and didn’t press the idea of a birthday party. He agreed to a dinner with everyone the night before his actual birthday and when they returned and he went to change… the last thing he expected was this. Not that he was complaining.

“Make a wish.” Sara told him with a smile as he closed his eyes.

_For this happiness to last._

He opened his eyes and looked at the one candle that was placed underneath the letters before blowing it.

“And officially now, happy birthday.” Sara said as she started walking towards the kitchen and placed the cake on the table. She glanced at the clock which read: 12:01 AM. “I love you.”

Leonard approached her and the petite blonde stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips which Leonard managed to heat up in no time.

“Len… Len, the cake…” Sara mumbled in between kisses until he finally let her down and he smirked. “You look rather smug.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Touché.” Sara agreed as she cut a piece of the cake and handed it to Leonard, who eyed it. “Don’t look at it like this! It took me four tries to get it right so you better _love_ it!”

He took some with his fork and ate it; realizing that Sara really did a _very_ good job with cake. It had a subtle taste of vanilla and just the right amount of coconut. He suspected that someone had given her a hand but he wasn’t one to talk about it.

“This is good.” He noticed with a smirk. “It’s really good, Sara. Thank you.” He pressed a kiss on her temple before Sara tasted the cake too and hummed.

“I knew that dinner tonight wasn’t your favorite thing to do… but you came anyway. And you lasted through _hours_ of Ray ranting and everyone bickering.”

“Don’t forget the off-key singing.” Leonard told her as they finished their cake and Sara grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him towards their bedroom. “Is this my gift?”

“Part of it…” She acknowledged and pushed him; making him land on his back on the mattress before crawling on top of him.

She thought she could tell him now… But decided it was best to leave it for after they were done. She didn’t want him to be all turned on and distracted when she told him that in six months he was going to be daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = loveee! <3 <3


End file.
